HenkkyG
Do 20px|Wielka Brytania brytyjskiego komentatora - HenryG |} Ľuboš "HenkkyG" Ilko (ur. 12 października 1997) jest słowackim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie eSuba. Drużyny *2015-02-24 – 2018-02-04 - 35px|Czechy eSuba *2018-08-30 – nadal - 35px|Czechy eSuba Historia 2015 *'24 lutego 2015' - HenkkyG dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO i nosiła ona nazwę eSuba. 2018 *'4 lutego 2018' - HenkkyG opuścił drużynę eSuba. *'30 sierpnia 2018' - HenkkyG dołączył ponownie do drużyny eSuba. Osiągnięcia '35px|Czechy eSuba' *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS Finals 8 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 19: Pośrednia dywizja - Europa (2015) *Drugie miejsce LanCraft 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ROG Extreme Gaming 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 25 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL Major League Winter Playoffs 2015 (2015) *Czwarte miejsce ASUS Finals 9 (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 12 stycznia (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 19 stycznia (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce D!ngIT Weekly Cup 35 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Free to Play Cup - 4 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity CS:GO Premium Cup - 9 lutego (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Razer Rising Stars S1 - Czwarte europejskie kwalifikacje (2016) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Infinity Colosseum Lan 30 (2016) *Drugie miejsce TIGER MASTERS Mid-season Finals (2016) *Trzecie miejsce PLAYzone League I (2016) *Drugie miejsce ASUS Finals 10 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce SKYLLA - Lipiec 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 10 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce MSI GAMES (2016) *Drugie miejsce Majstrovstvá SR 2016 (Slovak Championship 2016) (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce PLAYzone League II (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 25 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 29 (2016) *3/4 miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2016 (Czech Championship 2016) (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 37 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Battlegrounds (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ASUS RoG Masters Finals 11 (2016) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Główna dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Tiger Masters S3 CS:GO LAN 1 (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *1/4 miejsce Legend Series 2 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Legend Series 2 (2017) *Drugie miejsce HITPOINT Masters Finals 12 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce PG WAY Trnava 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG COOL League 2 - Playoffy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ROG COOL League 2 - Finały (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Tiger Masters Season 3 - Finały (2017) *3/4 miejsce AOC CS:GO Cup (2017) *Drugie miejsce Mistrovství ČR 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce HITPOINT Masters Finals 13 (2017) '35px|UE TinderklubeN' *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Czwarte otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Czechy cpavky' *1/2 miejsce Gamdom Premier: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2018) '35px|Czechy eSuba' *Czwarte miejsce Tiger Masters Season 4 - Finały (2018) *Drugie miejsce Czech Championship 2018 (2018) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Główna dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce ESL Mistrovství ČR a Slovenska 2018 Season 1 - Etap online (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESL Mistrovství ČR a Slovenska 2018 Season 1 (2018) *6 miejsce Alienware Game Arena 2019 Split 1 (2019) *1/2 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 - Baraże (2019) *Drugie miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2019) *7 miejsce Alienware Game Arena Season 1 - Split 2 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Nationals Česko a Slovensko - Season 1: Etap online (2019) *Trzecie miejsce PLAYzone Challenge 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce FORTUNA COOL League Season 6 - Finały (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Tiger Masters Season 5 - Finały (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *eSuba HenkkyG vs Fraternitas - CS: GO Ace on de_mirage *eSuba vs. CPH - Tripple kill HenkkyG *HenkkyG 1vs4 vs vW at BGCH 2014 *HenkkyG vs SQP - cevo main division Kategoria:Słowaccy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Entry fraggerzy